Only Bella
by happysmiles159
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella goes back to Hogwarts because of protection. What will the Cullen family find out when they come? What will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

I laid there absent mildly staring at the TV, Charlie was at work, so I was home alone. I had been so depressed after E- no, don't think about it- he left. I never actually told him that even though I was a Sawn Charlie had gotten into some bad wizard stuff when I was born, that's why Renee left, and why I was taken away to be given away to another family of wizards in England. It was funny that I ended up growing up at Hogwarts during the school year and growing up with carious families during the summer. I was considered the daughter of so many it was ridiculous, but they wanted me at Hogwarts during the school year because I was so powerful.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was the most powerful witch known to man. I was to defeat Lord Voldemort with the help of Harry Potter. If needed I had to die to make sure that the dark lord wouldn't hurt anyone.

As I lay there on the couch there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door blank minded. I opened it to see someone I didn't expect to see, Lucius Malfoy, or as he's known to me, Daddy Malfoy.

"Daddy Malfoy," I questioned aloud staring at him.

He seemed to take me in for a moment; he must see the cuts on my arms. Once he left I started cutting myself when I wasn't hanging out with Jacob. "Hello Bella," he said after a moment. "It's time to go back home." He held out his hand for me to take.

"What about Charlie," I asked looking around the front entry way. "Will he know?"

"Just leave him a note, he'll understand."

"I know. What about my clothes?"

"_We_ can go pack those right now." I stepped to the side and let him come in. The two of us walked up to my room and started to pack my clothing. We packed everything in silence; he didn't say anything until I was closing the front door behind me. "What happened to you Bella?"

"I fell in love, than he left," I said in a sigh. "Now I can heal though, I'm going home and he can't find me."

"You fell in love with a muggle?"

"No, I fell in love with a vampire," I said honestly taking his hand so that we could use the _Apparition_ spell and go how knew where. I felt myself being pressed as we turned around, and when I next opened my eyes we were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Afternoon dear Bella and Mr. Malfoy," I heard Dumbledore say behind me. I turned quickly and ran into his arms. Who everyone else called Professor Dumbledore I called my papa because he was my main parental figure. He was the one that kept track of me while running a school while I was little.

"Hello papa," I said happily. "I'm sorry I left."

"It was okay, we all agreed on you spending a while with your parents, how long you stayed wasn't a surprise. Would you like your powers back?"

I pulled away from him and nodded happily. "Mr. Malfoy, how about you come with us?" Daddy Malfoy followed with his hand on my back and papa leading the way to the private apartment we all shared. Although Daddy Malfoy was a Death Eater he was even more loyal to Papa rather than the Dark Lord.

I was just looking around the office in the private apartment, trying to rememorize it, while Papa removed the charm that kept me from using _any_ of my powers. I had put on a sweater so that my scars and cuts weren't showing, then I noticed that it was snowing. I realized that I had almost forgotten that it was a week before Christmas, classes were just let out for the holidays and students must have left three hours ago for the holidays.

"There you go Bella, your powers are completely restored." I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Papa!" I walked a few steps away from him and smiled brightly. "I know that I just got back, but could I go to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping?"

"Of course," he said with a wave of his hand, telling me that I could go free. I started to go to the door, but then I was stopped with a strong hand on my shoulder which stopped me from exiting.

It was Mr. Malfoy who had stopped me, "should she really go out alone? Who knows how many Death Eaters could be after her."

I leaned my head onto his hands, "don't worry daddy Malfoy. I'll change my appearance so that I look like one of my friends from La Push in Forks." I changed myself so that I looked like one of Jacob's sisters. "This should do it, shouldn't it?" I looked up at him, the only thing that I didn't change was my height, but that didn't really matter.

"That should be good darling," he said with a kiss on my forehead. "No one will recognize you now."

"Thanks," I said going over to the window. "I'm going to fly and have everything shipped here okay?"

"Just find," Papa said happily sitting down at his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you for a moment,

so please stay." As the two sat down I did a flip out the window and turned into a sparrow and started to fly to Diagon Alley to get some things I would need.

When I found my way to London I went straight to the Leaky Cauldron, happy to see that place again after all these years. When I entered the pub I smiled and waved at the landlord, we had been friends a while ago, but I'm sure that now he couldn't recognize me. I changed into my original form, the thing about going around as Jacob's sister frightened me a little bit. I went straight to Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions so that I could buy a new school uniform and some robes that I could wear otherwise. After that I just went to a few other stores for some books and what not, went and bought everyone their Christmas presents, and than I decided to go and visit Fred and George at their shop.

"Good day," they yelled at me in unison, I'm sure that they just heard the bell and didn't really look to see who it was.

"You two haven't seen me in about a year and I don't even get a hug," I asked when finding the two at one of the desks.

Both of their heads shot up with wide grins on their faces. They basically jumped over the desk and pulled me into a double hug. "Bella," the two cried in unison.

"How are you," George asked.

"How was your Muggle studies," Fred asked at the same time.

"I'm fine and the studies were fine, but muggles are boring when you can't play a trick or two on them." The three of us talked for a little, than I went around and picked up a few things to entertain myself with over the break while I wasn't brushing up on magic. I grabbed a few Weasleys's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, an Anti Gravity Hat, and a Headless Hat (my special little surprise, just for Snape).

When I got back to Hogwarts I flew in as a Sparrow through one of the Great Hall windows, it was about dinner time and there were only a few people in the hall.

"Bella," I heard three people shout in unison as I sat down in my human form on the window sill. I looked over to see that it had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were now running over to me from the table they were sitting at.

"Hey guys," I said hoping down from the ledge as they all tackled me in a huge hug, "miss me much?"

"How have you been," Hermione asked with a large smile. "I heard that you've been away on Muggle studies."

"How long have you been back," Harry asked at the same time.

"Who are you staying with this summer," Ron asked after the other two.

"I was away on Muggle studies which were great because I got to stay with Charlie. I haven't been back long and needed to go shopping. Then, Ron, I don't know yet. I may just hang out here at Hogwarts for a while because I want to do a little bit of traveling."

"Where could you possibly want to go?"

"To visit my friends in Forks, and to go visit everyone that I've spent the summer with for about a week."

"Whatever," Harry said happily. "Did you hear that there are going to be some new students here? They are vampires."

"They are coming tomorrow," Hermione told me happily.

"Interesting," I said thinking it over. "Did you guys know that I ran into both vampires and shape shifters while in Forks?"

"What," Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

"No worries, guys. I'm fine and healthy now," I said motioning to myself. I was quite lucky that my scars were covered up by my jacket. Yet, I was wrong. Ron, even though strange, caught sight of the scar from James that my coat didn't cover up.

"Then what's with that scar on your wrist?"

"Whatever, I'm healthy and alive _now_, why can't you guys just be happy about that?"

"True," Hermione said coming to my rescue. "Why don't we have a party in Gryffindor? We are the only ones there."

"Why not," I agreed cheerily. "I think I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore a little bit, but after that it would be great!" After that we all sat down and ate dinner just like we did when I was here long ago. When we were done the three of them ran off to go prepare for this 'party' and I headed to Papa Dumbledore's main office.

"Come in Isabella," Dumbledore said when I knocked on his door. "How do you always know when I want to talk to you?"

"Just a hunch on my part," I answered cheerily skipping into the office. "So what's up?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy seemed to have told me about a habit of yours that isn't one of the best to have."

"What do you mean?"

"He says that you have been cutting yourself."

"Yes, I have."

"Why have you done that?"

"Just because, but I'll stop now, don't worry."

"If I see it again, then we will have a problem, but right now I trust you." He took a breath, "We are going to be having some visitors here. They are coming tomorrow and since there are only the four of you students staying I want you all to go and meet them at the train station. They are vampires, so just be aware of that; although, with what I've heard you are already comfortable around vampires."

"Yes Papa."

"Now, go have fun with your friends and we will talk about getting you caught up with the other Sixth Years."

"I'm eighteen Papa, why can't I go into the Seventh year classes?"

"Because I want to keep you and Harry together no, and Harry is a year younger than you."

"Fine, I'm going to go hang with the three, see ya later Papa!" With that I was running off to Gryffindor to find that the password had changed. I ended up arguing with The Fat Lady because she wouldn't let me in and didn't believe that I was me.

"Well then," I heard Nearly Headless Nick say behind me. "What's the problem here?"

I turned around with a smile on my face, "Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Isabella," he said with a large smile on his face. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm back for a while now."

"What are you two fighting about," he asked motioning to The Fat Lady and I.

"She won't let me in!"

"She doesn't know the password," The Fat Lady responded.

"This is Isabella though! She's welcomed here."

"You truly believe that's her?"

"Yes my dear lady, it is Isabella."

"Prove it."

"Isabella," Nearly Headless Nick said addressing me. "What did you use to call me when you were young?"

I laughed at the memory. "I called you my goasty because I couldn't Nearly Headless Nick easily."

The three of us shared a laugh together and I was let into the Commons Room. The rest of the night was just having fun with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Somehow we stayed up so late we all just fell asleep in the Commons room about six am when we were supposed to be getting up.

**Tell me what you think! This is my first thing with Harry Potter and I know that I mixed EVERYTHING up a little bit, but I hope that this story will pick up a little bit as it goes on!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight..._

**Bella's POV**

Something shook me awake, but I was really aware of what was going on.

"Isabella," I heard Professor McGonagall yell at me. "And the rest of you too! Aren't you all to be picking up our guests at the train station?"

"What time is it," Harry asked half asleep.

"Your guests are in Professor Dumbledore's office, and you all are to go apologize."

"Can't we do that later," Hermione asked.

"Mrs. Granger, I suspected this from Harry, Ron, and possibly from Isabella, but not you."

"Can't we do that later," I complained laying back down and closing my eyes.

"Come on," Harry said trying to get me up.

"No! Let me sleep." I heard him say a spell, but I just closed my eyes tighter. Until there was a bucket of water thrown at me and I was soaking wet! I got up and shook some of the water off of me. "Fine, I'm up. Can I at least go change?"

"No," Professor McGonagall said, "you've wasted enough time and can change later. Now go and apologize, and tell Professor Dumbledor why you weren't there to pick them up and why he had to do it." She seemed really mad, so we all just ran out of the room as fast as we could.

When we found our way to the office I knocked on the door loudly. We waited a little while before Papa Dumbledor opened the door. Harry quickly explained that we were here to apologize to the guests that we weren't at the train station and we were let in.

"Why are you so wet dear," Papa asked me as I turned my hair to black to hopefully absorb some heat.

"Harry dumped a pail of water on me to wake me up," I said with a shiver. I noted that the window was open and I ran over and closed it, "why do you have a window open?"

"In case any letters come."

"Papa, its winter," I complained turning to face him.

"Yes, well. Why don't you four do what you came here to do, then you can go change, now can't you young Isabella?"

"Change your hair back Bella," Ron said. "You look strange with black hair."

"Be quiet Ron," Hermione said hitting him on the side of the head.

"Fine, you little cry baby," I said turning it back," happy?"

"Much so," was his brilliant response. I went and sat in front of the fire, realizing that I hadn't even looked at the guests since I came into the office.

After only a half of a moment of silence I heard a familiar voice scream Bella, than I was tackled by something hard and cold. The only thing I could make out in long rushed sentences were 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't want to leave'. I looked at what was holding me, only to see spiky black hair.

"Alice," I questioned. Unfortunately her hold on me was getting tighter and she just kept saying sentences that sounded gibberish to me. I took my wand out from my shirt sleeve and casted a spell, "_Relashio_." When I was released I stumbled over to the desk and sat on the corner of it, looking at the couch to find the rest of the Cullen family.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly knowing that everyone would hear due to the silence of the room. "I'm sorry that you'll have to deal with me even longer. I'm also sorry that my companions and I weren't at the train station to get you this morning. We stayed up too late last night and just woke up. Please forgive us for our mistake and do not let our errors to reflect on your view of Hogwarts as a school." Even though I was soaking wet I walked over to the window that was taller than I was and opened both the windows. Just as I was going to jump and fly over to the private apartments to change something cold wrapped around my waist.

"Don't jump," Alice screamed, "just don't do it!"

She thought I was going to kill myself, "Alice! Let me go! I promise you that you'll see me again alive and well. I don't know why you would want that, but you will."

"Don't jump," she screamed again.

"Harry, open the door please," I said as he ran off to do that. I quickly turned into a snake, too small for her grasp, then turned into panther and ran out of the room.

**Harry's POV**

"What just happened," I asked after watching Panther Bella run down the hall. "Why didn't you just let her jump?"

"She was going to kill herself and none of you were going to stop it," the pixie like girl with black hair yelled at me. "You were just going to stand by and watch!"

"She wasn't going to die," Hermione yelled back at her. "She was going to turn into a bird and fly away to most likely change!"

"I'm guessing that you all and Bella know each other," Professor Dumbledor asked as the pixie girl's face went completely blank.

"Yes," the man with blond hair said. "We knew her while we were all staying in Forks, but why is she here?"

"She's a witch," Ron said, "duh!"

"Why was she living in Forks," the blond girl asked sounding extremely confused.

"She was doing a muggle study," I answered mater-o-factly. "She was staying with her dad, Charlie."

One of them growled. We all looked at then, confused at what we just heard. One of them whispered something, but whatever it was didn't seem to clam the one that looked extremely angry down. We all just kind of sat there looking at him for a moment, and he seemed like a statue because he wasn't breathing or anything.

"Can I please be excused," he asked after a moment.

"Not until you all finish your story," Hermione said stubbornly.

"We all became good friends with Bella," The blond man continued. "Then Edward convinced us that we were unsafe for Bella and we left."

"Then why is she so sad," I thought out loud. "She's never been like this before."

"People can change in a year," Dumbledor said thoughtfully. There was suddenly a wind and two of the vampires were gone.

"Where are they going," Ron asked simply.

"To go and find Bella," The one with a lot of muscles said. "She pry hates it anyway."

"Why would she hate you," Hermione asked simply. "You said that you left to protect her."

The other woman sighed. "Edward told us that he had to lie to Bella when we left. He said that she wouldn't just let him go, and he had to say that he didn't love her. He truly loves her, but she doesn't know that."

**Alice POV**

_Bella, lying in the snow (just like the first one), crying with her arms wrapped around her; she looked almost frozen. _

I ran out of the room, following Edward and trying to pick up Bella's scent. We couldn't find it, so we just started to run around the castle trying to find her so that she wouldn't even have a chance of dying. Yet, we had gone around most of the place and we couldn't find her.

I quickly ran back to the office where we found everyone just talking, and the three teens and Professor Dumbledor's faces looking shocked.

"We need help," I said getting all of their attention. "I saw Bella laying in the snow crying and almost dead. We have to find her."

"Alice," Japser said coming to my side. "I'm sure that Bella is fine. Are you sure that you saw her almost dead?"

"Positive; now we have to go find her."

"Are you normally correct," the Professor asked.

Emmet's head started to look to the ground, "she's always right," he said unhappily.

"Then let's go find her," the two boys said heading for the door.

"If she doesn't get killed by the dark lord, she gets killed by the snow," the boy with darker hair muttered under his breath.

"She pry took off flying somewhere," the girl said. "Why don't we check Hagrid's Hut? She may have gone there."

"No," the boy responded. "She wouldn't go there alone."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," the Professor called after us.

"So what place should we check," Esme asked.

"Just start running around," the red head said happily. "Who knows where she's gone."

"She must have taken _off_ somewhere," the girl said half in thought. "She would do that and then good of to your house Ron. She might have gone to the Malfoy's."

"I'll go look at Hagrids," the darker haired boy said running off.

"I'll go look at the dorms," the girl said running off.

"I'll go look in the Quidditch pitch," the red head said running off.

"Why don't we search outside in the woods," Jasper suggested.

"Just be careful," the professor said behind us. "There are some creatures in the woods you may not like."

"I'll take my chances," Edward said running off. We all nodded in thanks to the professor and started to run off in the direction of the woods.

I followed Edward, he had found Bella's scent and footprints, so eventually we were all following him in a large half circle that was about six blocks wide.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had lost her, _again_. I was a fool to leave her in the first place, now she's running away from us and may die! What have I done? I followed her footprints and her scent; I have been for awhile now. Why did she run away though, and why weren't any of those people going to stop her from jumping out of that window? None of this was making sense. I looked up to see snow gently falling everywhere, it luckily wasn't sunny out so my family and I could be outside looking for Bella.

I looked back to the path and noticed something off toward the side of the path. I ran up to it, and luckily it was Bella. She was still soaked to the bone though. We had been searching for a half hour now, so she ran away 45 minutes ago, and she seemed to be covered in a thin layer of ice. I looked at her closer, she wasn't shivering, she wasn't moving. She was unconscious and not moving at all. She looked like she had fallen over instead of laying down in the snow, she must be so cold.

"Bella," I said softly, "Bella, love, wake up." I rubbed her shoulder to try to wake her up, but she wouldn't more. I picked her up, "I found her," I said loudly looking at the girl in my arms. I started to run back to the school at vampire speed, and sure enough just as I was running up to the entrance the darker haired boy was walking in.

"You found her," he said running up to me.

That's when I realized that her heart rate was really slow. "We need to warm her up," I told the boy.

"The closest place is in the private apartments that she has with the Professor," he said in a breath. "We can start there."

"Lead the way," I said even though I could figure out where it was from his thoughts. The boy took off running and I was behind him jogging. We had only gone a short way when I heard someone call out 'Harry' and the boy turned around.

"Nearly Headless Nick," the boy greeted.

"What are you and this young lad doing," the voice asked. I turned around to see what seemed to be a ghost and started to question my sanity. "Is that Isabella?"

"Is there someone in the infirmary," the boy asked urgently.

"No, there isn't, Harry. What's going on?"

"Bella needs help, she went outside about 45 minutes ago soaked! Do you know what to do?"

"Isn't there that vampire doctor around here somewhere?"

"Carlisle," I said with recognition. "He should be here any moment, and he's a doctor." Wow, how come I didn't think about that sooner?

"Which one is he," the boy asked. "We haven't had time for introductions.

"He's the blond guy," I said normally. "I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen." I nodded my head in the boys direction instead of a hand shake and he nodded back.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. With that Alice was at my side worried and brushing Bella's hair behind her ear.

"Where's Carlisle," I asked her urgently. "She's not doing well."

"What do you mean," Professor Dumbledor said appearing out of nowhere.

"Her heartbeat," Alice said trailing off in though.

"Harry," the Professor said strictly. "Go get a book of healing from the library in the forbidden books section." The boy ran off quiet fast as the other two students walked in. "You two go help him," he pointed to the direction Harry just ran off in and the other two followed running at their fastest speed.

I looked down at Bella, she was so pale and she seemed so fragile.

"Edward," Alice said snapping me out of though. "Go put her on that couch." I walked over to a couch with a blanket over the back of it and gently put her on it and pulled the blanket down and put that over her. I heard my family come in and when I looked up I saw Esme walk over and just look at Bella, almost looking as if she could cry. Carlisle was the next to come over and ask if there was anything he could do.

"No Carlisle," the professor said, "I know that you are a good doctor, but I have some other things that will work much faster. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be here with a book that may help, see if we can find a spell that can heat her up faster than what I'm thinking of." Just after that the three came in with a large book in hand. We all watched and held our breath as the professor quickly thumbed through the book. Eventually he just tossed the book over his shoulder and took out his wand. "Looks like we will be using the longer way," he sighed. "Ron, start a fire in the large fire place."

"What," Harry and who I assumed to be Hermione screamed in unison.

"We're going to use a Flame-Freezing Charm on her, then put her in the fire so that teh heat can warm her up quickly."

"Are you sure that will work," Esme said concerned. "Won't putting her in a fire hurt her?"

"A Flame-Freezing Charm will make is so that she won't get hurt," Carlisle said. Wait- how did he know that?

"How did you know that Carlisle," Jasper asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain later," he said unhappy.

The boy we assumed to be Ron came back and said that the fire was ready. I watched as the Professor put the charm on Bella and the blanket. I let out a low growl on accident when he picked Bella up off the couch and started to walk in the direction I guessed the fireplace was in. I followed him and the three teens as they went up to the fireplace, but I wasn't prepared for what they were about to do.

"Bella," I screamed as they placed her in the fire. I felt two pairs of hands grasp mine, I didn't look to see who was holding me back, I just continued to struggle out of their grasp and retrieve Bella from the fire.

**Okay, so that's the second chapter. I normally don't update this fast, but whatever. **

**I really don't know how the Flame-Freezing Charm works exactly, so sorry if I sortof screwed that up. :( **

**So review I guess... **

**Thanks for reading! -happysmiles159**


	3. Author's Note plez read

Hey everyone!

Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't an update. It's a horrible, horrible author's note. I would love to continue this story, but for some reason I can't think of a plot. I don't want it to be like all the others that have to do with the war thing. If you all could help me that would be more than appreciated; if you come up with a plot line that you would like me to write than please either review and tell me about the idea, or PM me. Or, if you would like to use what I have so far and would like to adopt the story you can PM me or review and if I don't get any plot ideas in the next two weeks then I'll tell ya!

If you could help me that would be great!

-love Happysmiles159


End file.
